Foamasi
The Foamasi were a race of stocky, reptilian humanoids. Biology Foamasi were stocky humanoids with shiny green skin, three claws on each hand and eyes that could move independently. Foamasi spoke in a clicking language, similar to that of Dolphins, and were physically incapable of speaking Human languages. Foamasi also had the highest radiation resistance in the Mutter's Spiral and could survive in heavily irradiated areas. Foamasi had hollow bones with double joints every few centimetres, a high liquid content, small organs and a retractable tail. This traits allowed the Foamasi to compress themselves into very small spaces, such as humanoid skin suits. The Foamasi had green blood. Culture Originally, the Foamasi were controlled by the government and there were no private organizations. This government didn't take kindly to any criminal activities by Foamasi and sent special agents to stop them. Later, during the 30th century, the Foamasi society became corrupted, and the various criminal Lodges started to gain power. Some of the criminal organisations that had sprung up were the West Lodge, the Dark Peaks Lodge, the Twin Suns Lodge and the South Lodge. They relied on gambling, drug-dealing and prostitution as moneymakers. They could be told apart generally by their methods and their voices, since each Lodge generally used different sources for their communicators. Technology The Foamasi had a variety of technological devices. The agents of the various Lodges made use of skin suits, which they used to impersonate Earth officials. They also had communicators that could translate their native speech, which they kept in their mouths. The Foamasi agents also used cocoon grenades to wrap up criminals. History The Foamasi were involved in a 20 minute war with the Argolin, during which they attacked Argolis with 20,000 missiles, leading to the planet becoming sterile and highly radioactive. They later attempted to buy the planet, since they could survive the conditions on the surface. The private West Lodge attempted the same thing illegally. A group of Foamasi arrived on Argolis and arrested members of the west lodge trying to make the deal. During this period the Foamasi and the Argolins dispelled their grudges and became friendly towards each other. In the 30th century, the Foamasi were united in a war with an opposing force. This would be one of the last organised acts of the Foamasi, and soon afterwards the Foamasi would become less focused in their goals. In the 38th century the Dark Peaks Lodge was formed in an attempt to create a better organised force in the galaxy. In 3999, the Dark Peaks Lodge started to try to take over other Foamasi's activities. They started by taking over Carrington Corp. Using these new connections, they heard rumours of a drug being produced on Micawber's World. They decided to investigate, even though they weren't allowed on the planet. After reaching Micawber's World, they learnt of the disappearances underneath Micawber's World, caused by the Wirrn. They manipulated the people there to investigate the matter for them. When the Twin Suns Lodge also sent Typtpwtyp to investigate, the Dark Peaks Lodge murdered him. The murder of Typtpwtyp got the Doctor involved and soon he learnt of the Dark Peak's involvement. When the Foamasi ambassador, Green Fingers, learns the truth about the Dark Peaks, he has the leader killed and all the other agents were hunted down.